Snow
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: A vida é movida de escolhas, você faz seu próprio destino, perante as suas escolhas. Ele foi estúpido o suficiente de fazer as escolhas erradas. Estaria melhor se tivesse decidido ficar ao lado dela, ou ao menos levá-la consigo para lugar nenhum.


**Red Hot Chilli Peppers**

**.**

**Snow (Hey Oh)**

**.**

**.**

**Come to decide that the things that I tried**

Venha dizer que as decisões que tomei

**Were in my life just to get high on**

Na vida em minha vida foram só para ficar extasiado

**.**

**When I sit alone come get a little known**

Quando eu sento sozinho, venha ficar sabendo

**But I need more than myself this time**

Mas eu preciso de mais do que eu mesmo desta vez

**.**

**.**

**S****no****w**

Vida... Aquilo ele não possuía mais. Ele deixou de viver anos atrás, a marca que aquilo deixou na sua vida foi demasiada. Ele não tinha mais uma vida, estava praticamente morto por dentro, eles somente... Existia. E a culpa disso era dele próprio. Se não tivesse escolhido vingança, apesar de saber que aquilo era algo nem um pouco gratificante, poderia ser um homem feliz naquele momento.

A vida é movida de escolhas, você faz seu próprio destino, perante as suas escolhas. Ele foi estúpido o suficiente de fazer as escolhas erradas. Estaria melhor se tivesse decidido ficar ao lado dela, ou ao menos levá-la consigo para lugar nenhum. Apenas... Tê-la em seus braços.

Mesmo após ele partir ela apareceu diversas vezes em seu caminho. E todas às vezes sua amada fazia o mesmo pedido, proponha as mesmas coisas, que ele voltasse com ela ou a levasse consigo. E todas às vezes ele cometeu o mesmo erro, cujo se martirizava agora, ele escolheu sua vingança, ficar longe dela.

Lembrava-se do pai lhe dizer quando criança para que não fosse como seu irmão mais velho. Mas foi praticamente o que fizera, o mesmo que o irmão, a diferença que fora de uma forma extremamente negativa. Itachi havia deixado sua vida e seus sonhos em prol de salvar as vidas dos habitantes de Konoha, salvar seu "otouto". Jogado-a ao vento.

Ele fez como o irmão, praticamente desperdiçou sua vida e desistiu dos seus reais sonhos, aqueles que foram obscurecidos pela vingança. Desperdiçou sua vida querendo matar o irmão pelo mesmo ter derramado sangue de sua família. Quem o dera soubesse que aquilo fora merecido, uma tentativa de conter mortes. Agora lá estava ele, sentado em uma árvore de cerejeira que lembrava tanto a sua amada, se lamentando pelos seus erros do passado.

O que era sua vida agora? Do que se tratava sua existência? De orgulho da vila ele se tornara um traidor. Seu melhor amigo que era um estorvo para todos, virou o mais admirado no mundo shinobi por suas conquistas, Naruto acabara com a Akatsuki derrotando seu líder e tirando a sua imortalidade. Estava casado com a mulher que descobriu amar e a pouco ganhara seu primogênito. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas ele almejava a vida que o amigo havia conquistado com unhas e dentes.

Agora ele vivia sozinho, em uma cabana confortável ao norte do país do fogo, se sustentava dos bens do seu clã prestes a ser extinto. Vivia treinando, já que era uma das poucas formas que ele se deixava distrair. Seu maior desejo era poder corrigir os erros do passado, mas aquilo era impossível. Faria de tudo para ter sua doce flor de cereja em seus braços. Vê-la sorriu e murmurar seu nome. Poder reconstruir seu clã com ela.

Uma pena que era tarde de mais. Sakura havia se mudado para o País da Água. Era a médica principal do hospital de lá, cuidava de tudo e todos. Por algum motivo que ele desconhecia ela havia saído de Konoha aparentemente para jamais voltar.

Suspirou, descendo da enorme árvore. Olhou para o céu negro, notando a tempestade de neve prestes a chegar. Caminhou se afastando do lago congelado, indo para sua moradia. Seus pensamentos estavam fazendo-o desmoronar.

A neve estava por todos os cantos do vale com montanhas cobertas de neve branca. Era um clima muito diferente de Konoha, era frio ao invés de quente. Aquele lugar combinava mais com seu espírito e sua alma trucidada por suas escolhas.

De imediato puxou sua catana da bainha. Havia sangue em todos os lados. Era algo estranho ter uma luta em um lugar tão deserto como aquele, mas não havia como duvidar daquilo, havia kunais e shurikens por toda a parte. Logo a frente avistou um corpo escondido dentre a neve. De imediato reconheceu o chakra praticamente sumindo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, demonstrando depois de muito tempo algo que não fosse frieza. Seus braços fortes circularam o corpo pequeno e bem torneado. Havia sangue escorrendo entre so cabelos rosados, fora o corte no abdômen e na perna esquerda. Correu o mais rápido que podia, protegendo-a do frio com seu próprio corpo.

Podia a sentir tremer e se debater contra seu peito, ela estava delirando. Correu mais rápido ainda, não sendo percebido por olhos humanos devido à tamanha velocidade. Destrancou a porta da cabana, deitando-a na cama confortável.

Acendeu a lareira, pouco depois podia se ouvir o fogo estalando. Colocou um recipiente com água quente na cômoda ao lado da cama, pegou um pano branco o molhando. Por um momento hesitou, mas depois rasgou a blusa manchada de sangue.

Passou a noite cuidando dos ferimentos dela, tudo com extremo cuidado. Se algo acontecesse com Sakura ele iria se martirizar pelo resto da vida, ou senão acabar com ela. Enfaixou o abdômen da rosada, vestindo-a em seguida com uma de suas camisetas brancas, que acabaram servindo como um vestido para a mesma.

Cobriu-a com a colcha grossa, vendo-a suspirar com o ato. Sentou-se na poltrona próxima a cama, apenas a observando. Ela havia mudado muito nos dez anos que ele esteve fora de Konoha. Era a mulher mais bela que ele já vira, seus cabelos rosados iam até um palmo abaixo dos seus ombros. Seu rosto continha o mesmo ar angelical de quando ela tinha doze anos. Ela nunca havia percebido quando ele ficava a encarando, decorando os traços de seu rosto.

Ela sempre foi indefesa aos seus olhos, por isso sempre se colocava na frente dela para protegê-la de tudo e todos. Mal sabia que ele seria o culpado pela dor estampada nos lindos olhos verdes que ela possuía.

- Sasuke-kun...

De imediato fitou o rosto dela, era tão bom ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios vermelhos da rosada. Sakura tinha os olhos focados nele, com os lábios entre abertos e a respiração lenta. Sasuke levantou da poltrona, caminhando até ela, ficou de joelhos ao lado da cama. Tocou de leve o rosto dela, sentindo a mesma corar e suspirar.

- Eu morri? - Ouvi-a sussurrar.

- Não. - Respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

- É um sonho? - Franziu o cenho.

- Também não. - Sorriu com a inocência dela.

- Então por que você está comigo?

Ela tinha os olhos chorosos, ele odiava quando lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Ele aproximou-se mais um pouco, secando as poucas lágrimas que deslizaram de seus olhos. Deu um suave beijo na testa dela, sentido-a estremecer. Ele era outra pessoa agora, havia mudado muito todo aquele tempo distante de tudo e todos. Seu antigo eu jamais faria o que ele havia feito há pouco.

- Você não está morta, e isso não é um sonho. - Murmurou a fitando. - Eu lhe encontrei na floresta, e te trouxe para cá.

Sakura tentou se sentar, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor na sua barriga forçando-a a ficar na posição que estava. Sasuke a empurrou levemente contra os travesseiros fofos, a rosada suspirou, sabia que era melhor continuar do jeito que estava, caso não quisesse que ferimento abrisse.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? - Ele perguntou, se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu estava indo para uma visita surpresa em Konoha, e ninjas desconhecidos me atacaram. - Sasuke franziu o cenho vendo medo estampado nos olhos dela. - Eu fui pega desprevenida, fora que estava cansada da viajem. Eles foram embora porque sentiram seu chakra. Se você... Se você não tivesse aparecido Sasuke-kun...

Um soluço cortou suas palavras, em um gesto impensado ele a abraçou, sentindo suas mãos delicadas agarrarem a camiseta que ele vestia a apertando em seus dedos. Acariciou as costas dela, sentindo os soluços contra o seu peito diminuírem. Apertou levemente o corpo dela contra o seu. Sakura descansou a cabeça no peito dele, somente seu cheiro já a fazia se sentir melhor - segura.

- Não se preocupe Sakura, eles não vão chegar perto de você novamente.

- Promete? - Ela levantou o rosto fitando a intensidade dos ônix.

- Prometo.

Ele sentia uma fúria incontrolável só de imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo. Pode ver o alivio nos olhos cor de esmeralda da rosada, aquilo era a única coisa que o impedia de sair pela porta atrás de um inimigo que ele sequer conhecia.

A cada vez que ele respirava acabava por inalar o cheiro doce que ela exalava, aquilo estava o deixando hipnotizado. Eles ainda se encaravam, nenhum dos dois desviava olhar, era praticamente impossível. A mão que estava nas costas dela, acabou por escorregar até a fina cintura. A cada segundo suas bocas ficavam mais próximas. Sasuke estava um tanto relutante, por fim decidiu fazer o que queria há muito tempo.

Seus lábios se roçaram, se encaixando perfeitamente. Ele a tocava com cuidado, preocupado com os ferimentos no corpo pequeno que ele segurava em seus braços. Suas línguas dançavam uma com a outra, as mãos dela estavam agora entrelaçadas com os fios negros. Era como se uma paz imensa tivesse os invadido.

Sasuke mal sabia que seu maior desejo se realizaria, ele a teria ao seu lado. Tudo graças à grande ideia que ele teve pela manhã de sair naquele dia de neve. Mal ele sabia que no próximo inverno, em um dia de neve como aquele, Sakura lhe daria o melhor presente que um dia ele sonhou. Em um lindo dia de neve seu primogênito viria ao mundo e completaria sua felicidade.

Separaram-se, ainda se fitando. Sasuke sorriu como jamais havia o feito, sua mão segurou o rosto dela, como se a jóia mais preciosa do mundo estivesse em seus dedos. Ele deu um beijo na testa dela, no seu nariz e por último beijando novamente sua boca.

- Sasuke-kun... Aishiteru.

- Fique comigo... Para sempre.

**.**

**.**

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

**N/a:**

Hello my cats! Aqui estou eu, com mais uma one-short para minha coleção. ;p E como fazia tempo em que eu não escrevia alguma coisa com uma cara mais Sasuke, meio drama sabe, eu quis escrever essa. Eu estava intediada, pensando na vida. E ouvi essa música, Snow, do Red Hot Chilli Peppers, me lembrei da tradução, o que fez eu ficar com mais vontade de escrever algo mais "Sasuke".

Realmente espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos

Sami

**N/B:**Muahahahahá eu voltei õ/

Eu falei que vocês não iam se livrar de mim tão fácil assim *faz cara de má* (_inner: de má voce não tem nda sabia? Eu: sei *momento Hinata on*)_

Dediquei o finalzinho da minha sexta a corrigir a fic maravilhosa da Samy... owwn *-*Só agora eu percebi o quanto eu sentia falta de betar fics *snif, snif*, mas o tempo estaria curto até mesmo se eu só tivesse a escola -' Whatever...

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu ^^

Beijos gatinhas ;*

Mary-chan ^^


End file.
